More Than A Feeling: Wrestling
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: A cute-fluffy oneshot between Mike Miz  and Jeff Hardy! Slight violence, language and sexual themes. First Wrestling fic so be nice! ENJOY


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Jeff Hardy nor Mike Mizanni. Wish I did thought XD**

**It wasn't just a thing**

**One-Shot**

**::**

Backstage: Miz and Jeff

Jeff Hardy the youngest of the Hardy-boys fled backstage right after the match with professional wrestler Shawn Michaels. He lost unfortunately and had sweat beading all over his body. His face makeup already began to drip off just after the match.

"You lost!" Jeff turned around as soon as he heard that voice that practically scared the shit out of him and put down his bottled water.

He gave the man standing a few feet before him a strange look. "What the hell are you doing here?" he chirped, putting his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans. Mike gave one swipe over his lips with his warm tongue staring at him with one brow high. "Well I just came here to see who was up against whom and I come here to find Jeff Hardy to be the loser…that's just way too funny man." He turned down only to let that smile show brightly but Jeff noticed.

Jeff murmured something under his breath but it wasn't anything Mike had to really worry about.

**::**

As that day ended, Jeff went back to his hotel room and stayed there for what was left of the night. But of course, Mike was still on his heels and was found following him.

He didn't really seem bothered by it but that the two of them each had their own level of hatred towards each other and it lasted pretty long. Somehow they were more than just acquaintances but now more like friends then they ever thought they would.

Shutting the door, Jeff jumped after finding Mike right behind him. He knew long before that Mike was with him but just seeing him again made him jump and he could practically feel his warm breath against the back of his own neck.

Just thinking of that gave Jeff chills.

"So…this is really awkward." Jeff admitted after dropping onto the fairly large sofa in the middle of the room, biting his black polished nails.

Mike let himself roam around the room to get used to how Jeff Hardy lived somewhat. The one thing that brought a smile to his face was the toilet seat that was anything but down. "You have anything to drink Jeff?" Mike asked turning from the bathroom and into the open bedroom which possessed such a nice king sized bed.

Jeff sat up on the couch to look over at Mike who stood in the doorway of the bedroom with his hands in his pants pockets.

Hardy swallowed the lump in his throat and breathed in sharp: He could tell what Michael was looking for and he didn't have it. That familiar look in his blue eyes captured Jeff's attention from far away;

"Beer" He finally answered after hesitating for so long. Jeff blinked a few times and realized how long he had been staring at the youngest once-was wrestler from afar after the burning feeling escaped his eyes. Mike smiled at Jeff; that cute smile.

Jeff shook his head. He didn't want to do anything stupid especially something he would one day regret, and definitely not with the Miz out of all people.

"Fuck I need sleep…Mike yawned aloud and raised each arm high above his head stretching. His eyes never seemed to leave Jeff which gave Hardy an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He stood up and pointed at the couch. Mike looked and moved from the door way and towards the couch that was way warm after Jeff got up. "Thanks man but I'm not staying-have plans with a few people." He assured the eldest wrestler who was standing right behind the sofa, staring strongly at Mike like he was made up of eye catching colors.

Mike snickered after finding his emerald eyes on him and returned the look.

Jeff swallowed and flushed as quickly as he found Miz's eyes on his.

"Well then—what the hell are you doing in here then?" Jeff announced in such a tangy tone that made Mike feel a bit unwelcome.

Mike nearly choked on the warm spit that slithered down his throat ignoring what Jeff had just said to him and headed for the door. He thought of just staying for a few more minutes, but if he wasn't welcome so what was the point in staying and besides he had plans with friends; not fucking Jeff Hardy.

"That's why I am leaving…Mike snapped back gripping his hand tighter on the door knob. Jeff glared at him with his strong emerald eyes and that's when Mike forced open the door but didn't leave. He didn't even move from his previous spot. His body began to shake and his hands began to sweat.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to snap like that…" Jeff blurted out a sweet apology hoping Mike would forgive him. He did but had been hesitant about it.

Instead of leaving, Mike pulled the door shut again with a loud click and moved away from it. Jeff watched him move closer towards him and he gave him the most confused look. "What the fuck are you do-doing?" Jeff started to freak out more than Miz thought he would after reaching out for him and grabbing tightly to his upper arms.

The eldest had jerked around a few times until he had professionally gotten Miz in a secure choke-hold, demanding him to say "Uncle" with a sinister smile.

Miz locked his eyes tight and had a smile on his lips. "Man don't do this!" he coughed under all the pressure that was put on his throat still with that smile on his twitching lips attempting his hardest to grab any part of Jeff he could.

Minutes later Jeff started to loosen his hold on Mike but not by much and without any warning Mike groped fucking securely onto Jeff's fairly large 'trophy' and at that moment, Hardy's hold was completely knocked off.

Mike had done that many times during his wrestling career and had never gotten caught even once.

**::**

It was on now!

Jeff fell to his knees but jumped right back up ready to take back his dominance that was stolen by little queer boy Miz.

"I can do this all night Jeff…" Miz taunted the Hardy boy way too much and he got what was coming to him; maybe not right away but soon.

Jeff charged at him with a playful smile on his face and rage in his soul, but Mike dodged that and turned 'round on his heels and grabbed Jeff's tense arm. Jeff was way too surprised and strangely caught off guard. By the Miz…why the Miz; why?

Jeff let out a strange growl but was thrown hard up against the nearest wall and pinned there for as long as it took. Miz grinned at his victory, taking the thick arm which was held in his hand and twisted it behind Jeff's back where it stayed for a long period of time.

Sweat already began to form on the youngest Hardy's body. It caused that dark tank to fit extra tight to his torso and the arms Mike was pinning felt slimy to the touch.

Miz took a few long looks at him before moving back for his eyes. "You look good pinned up Jeff. I'm serious man." He smirked at that and wearing nothing but his street clothes he moved even closer towards Jeff, placing his own warm body between his legs to keep him from squirming any more than he was.

That Hardy boy felt even more awkward now that Miz was practically pressed up against him; both bodies touching.

"Get off of me!" Jeff, who was more than just pissed now, began kicking but that didn't happen seeing that Mike had a good hold on his legs also with the rest of his own body weight against him. For being a few years younger than Hardy, Miz was winning this fight and it gave Jeff many more reasons to be furious.

Miz just shook his head and held tighter nearly leaving bruises. Jeff furrowed his brows and blew at a greasy piece of hair after watching it fall in his face.

"You're going to have to make me Jeffery!" Mike Mizanni, the short annoying bastard was doing everything in his power to piss Hardy off and it was working.

"I thought you had plans?" Jeff blurted out in one breath before the Miz loosened up a bit on him to answer that. He swallowed and smiled: "I do later but for now why not you and I have a little one-on-one?" the Miz raised one dark brow and moved in closer, which was mainly impossible.

Jeff could feel Mike's heart beating against his own and it was racing. His body was as warm as his own and it caused Jeff to tremble.

"I bet you taste as good as you look Hardy boy?" The Miz let that one slip and barely cared what his struggling capture would think of him now. It was between just the two of them and no one else could know about.

Jeff jerked after that was said and done. Mike invaded Jeff's personal space; not that he has already and nuzzled his hot cheek.

Hardy nearly melted out of his own flesh and he was too surprised to even move. "What the fuck!" he cursed but it was barely audible to any ears. He was too caught in the moment to say a word that made the least bit of sense.

"I will kick you in your fucking balls dude if you don't step back!" Jeffery warned Miz in such a deep tone getting hotter and hotter by the moment.

Miz did move back but only to have a stupid obnoxious pouty look on his face. "Aw you're so cute when your pissed little Jeff but you are going nowhere!" Mike pushed his body harder into his making one grunt slip his lips and that's when this whole wrestling thing started to get serious.

Jeff was a bit scared and nervous about the entire thing; he never had any experience with this kind of stuff…well besides when he was little and his brother liked experimenting with him…that was all in the past now.

Michael was practically taking advantage of him and he was just letting that happen. Jeff was stronger than that and arched his back off the wall causing his well-toned chest to come crashing into Mike's, watching him fall to his ass. Miz jokingly laughed at himself and stood up in no time grabbing Jeff by the throat.

He was full of rage. Those blue eyes told no lies.

Jeff fought back and grabbed Mike by the throat also squeezing the hell out of it. Miz coughed a bit and so did Jeff but soon they both let go and fell over coughing like crazy.

They both knew that was stupid;

Miz looked up at Jeff with big blue eyes. Jeff returned the look but did nothing for what Mike had in store for Jeff. He pushed him back into the wall and captured his lips in one swift movement. It was one tight kiss and seemed to last forever.

The strange part was that Jeff didn't move away or jerk at all. He took it and maybe enjoyed it as much as Mike did.

Mike closed his eyes and moved his hands over Jeff's sweaty attractive body which he so longed to. Jeff trembled and shook but the kissing calmed those few nerves down.

Hardy returned the favor and joined in on the kiss slowly putting his arms around his neck and gripping his loose clothes. The Miz smiled and left those tasty lips down to his neck where he nipped and sucked. Hardy nearly lost it but bit his bottom lip to hold everything back while Mike's magic hands and lips traveled and explored his mystical, mysterious body.

Jeff never imagined his night would turn out like this. Not in a million years…especially with someone younger than him and by the name of Mike Mizanni. He was supposed to be a 'chick-magnet' not some dude-chasing queer…or maybe-just maybe Mike Mizanni was both. He still did like the chicks and of course he did like Jeff. "I thought you and Maryse were-?" Jeff had his lips flapping once again, getting what he needed from Mike.

He nodded his head.

"Yeah we still are; this is just a friendly thing Jeff…let's just say that." He smiled big at the cute Hardy boy whom was still pinned against the wall by Mike's big form. After hearing those words Jeff knew right away he was being used for Mike's sexual desires that he couldn't get from Maryse.

It made him feel like a total douche; it was disgusting and Jeff fallen for his tricks.

"Fuck you MIKE!" out of nowhere came Jeff's hands which shoved hard into Miz's chest, sending him backwards a couple few steps.

Mike didn't understand. So he stayed where he was pushed thinking to himself. "What was that for Jeff; did I say something?" he started walking closer but Jeff moved to the opposite side of the room glaring at him hard with much fury in his eyes.

"You fucking know what you did Mike!" Jeff went for the door and opened it. Mike knew what that meant and tried to back himself up. "Hey-hey if you think I am leaving just because you think I was just using you you're surely mistaken man. I wasn't doing such thing to you…you know how much I like you Jeff." Mike, who was telling the truth watched Jeff the whole time. The door slowly shut and Jeff slid down the door with his hands between his knees.

Mike watched that happen and ran to his side. He gave him a sympathetic look; "Hey you know I like you Jeff; maybe sometimes I might get a wee-bit jealous but you know that's all natural right and besides you're too much of a man to take for Granit." Miz thought he was making matters better but honestly he wasn't.

Jeff balled up his hands into fists. He stood to his feet slowly and punched the wall. Mike thought he had broken his knuckles after that realizing that his powerful hit left an indent in the wall.

"Stop it man." Mike took Jeff by the injured hand and pulled him close. Jeff jerked away at first but wanted someone to comfort him so he crawled into Mike's arms and let him hold him for a while. That moment shared between them was something that would last forever; friendly or more than that it didn't matter.

**::**

When clock hit 11:30 exactly, Miz realized how quickly he had passed out with Jeff's head resting on his lap, still on the floor.

He didn't know what woke him; maybe it was the pain in his back. So he looked down at Jeff and smiled to himself. He never knew he would ever get a chance to be this close to something so rare…and Jeff Hardy was as rare as they come.

Mike never did have any plans that night. He fooled Jeff the entire time just wanting to nothing more than to stay with him.

**::**

**E/N: IT-SO-LONG…never wrote a oneshot that was this long before. I did get into it a bit but never thought I could make it so long. Anyway this is my first Miz/Jeff Hardy fanfic! Be nice and I'll be nice back ****J**


End file.
